Bonjour, Bonjour
|conductor = Henry Mayer|position = 5th|points = 13|previous = Guardando il sole|next = Retour|image = R-4240657-1401177960-3086.jpeg.jpg}}'Bonjour, Bonjour '(translation: "Hello, Hello") was the Swiss entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1969 in Madrid performed by Paola del Medico. The song is a ballad with Paola Del Medico describing how the days are when she and her lover are together and her lover loves her: "The sky laughs like my heart, when you love me dearly". She says that the world is always good for the lovers and belongs to the lovers "The world is wonderful, it can't be more beautiful". It was performed 11th on the night following Belgium and preceding Norway. At the close of voting, it finished in 5th place with 13 points. Lyrics |-| German= Bonjour, bonjour, es ist schön dich mal wiederzusehen Bonjour, bonjour, grade heut’ scheint die Sonne so schön An deiner Hand, durch die Stadt zu geh’n, das wünsch’ ich mir nur Bonjour, bonjour Der Himmel lacht wie mein Herz, wenn du lieb zu mir bist Es blühen Blumen, wo sonst nur der Straßenstaub ist Ein Vogel singt für uns beide in Moll und in Dur «Bonjour, bonjour» Die Welt ist wunderbar, sie kann nicht schöner sein Und sie gehört nur den Verliebten allein Bonjour, bonjour, es ist schön, dich mal wiederzusehen Bonjour, bonjour, nur bei dir scheint die Sonne so schön Was ich erlebe mit dir, das ist alles l’amour Bonjour, bonjour «Bonjour, bonjour», sagen alle, die dich und mich seh’n Bonjour, bonjour, schlägt die Uhr und für uns bleibt sie steh’n Gleich zieht ein Denkmal den Hut, darauf warte ich nur Bonjour, bonjour Die Welt ist wunderbar, sie kann nicht schöner sein Und sie gehört nur den Verliebten allein «Bonjour, bonjour», sagt das Glück, und es kommt zu uns zwei’n In deinen Armen flieg’ ich in den Himmel hinein Wenn ich auch weiß’, für mich bleibt nach der glücklichen Zeit Nur Einsamkeit Bonsoir, bonsoir, es war schön dich mal wiederzusehen Fällt’s mir auch schwer, so verliebt auseinander zugehen Ich träum’ von dir, bis du kommst und dann sage ich nur «Bonjour, bonjour» |-| Translation= Good day, good day, it’s wonderful to see you once again Good day, good day, especially today the sun shines so beautifully My only wish is to walk through the town led by your hand Good day, good day The sky laughs like my heart, when you love me dearly Flowers are blooming, where previously could be found street dust A bird sings for us in a minor and a major key “Good day, good day” The world is wonderful, it can’t be more beautiful And it only belongs to the lovers Good day, good day, it’s wonderful to see you once again Good day, good day, only with you the sun shines so beautifully My experience with you, that’s all love Good day, good day “Good day, good day”, says everybody, who sees you and me Good day, good day, the clock chimes and it stops for us Soon a monument will take off his hat, that’s what I’m waiting for Good day, good day The world is wonderful, it can’t be more beautiful And it only belongs to the lovers “Good day, good day”, fortune says and it comes to us In your arms I fly into the sky In spite I also know, that after the lucky time Only loneliness will remain Good evening, good evening, it was wonderful to see you once again Though it’s hard for me to leave you such in love I dream of you till you come back and then I only say “Good day, good day” Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Switzerland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1969